LOTM: String Theory S3 P16/Transcript
(Alex, Miles and Mina are seen on the couch the next day) Alex: Still hasn't called you? Miles: No. It's weird too because he always calls when he says he's gonna call. Alex: He's probably busy. Mina: Yeah, you know how cops are. Miles: I guess. Alex: It'll be fine man. You're just overthinking this a bit too much. Miles: I hope you're right. Alex: I know I am. (Omega separates from Mina as he awakens) Miles: Oh, there he is. Mina: Hey there sleepyhead. Omega: What did I miss? Alex: Not much. Omega: *Sees Miles* Oh. Hey Miles. Miles: Don't worry Omega, I'm not mad at you anymore. Omega: Oh. That's good. Miles: I hate to think how mad Uraraka and Izuku are... Omega: I'm sure they'll be fine. Miles: Maybe. Mina: They can't stay mad at you forever. Omega: Just give them some time man. Miles: Alright. (The four sit in silence as they each do their own thing) Alex: Hey Miles, has your A.I detected anything? Miles: Not recently. Puppets are probably taking a break after Radeon's killing spree. Mina: I still can't believe he's weak to sunlight. Alex: It seems to only be when he's full of blood. His body probably heats it up so he can absorb it easily. Miles: So even the tiniest bit of heat from the sun must've been enough to put it over some kind of deadly level. Alex: Exactly! Miles: Yeah well he'll probably take a break after all of that. (Omega is seen playing with a stuffed toy) Alex: Huh, I thought he was more mature than that. Mina: His personality reset after he died remember? Alex: Oh yeah. Omega: What's wrong with that? Alex: Nothing I- Omega: You want me to show you that I can still fight?! Alex: Yo yo! No man, I was just- Omega: Nope, you asked for it! (Omega bonds with Alex who proceeds to look around at himself) Mina: Oh boy. Alex: I don't like this. Miles help me get him off! Miles: Hold on! (Miles crawls over to Alex) Miles: Where is he man?! Alex: I don't- (Alex feels Omega start to shift) Alex: Ah what the heck!? Miles: What is it?! Alex: He's trying to nibble me or something! Miles: What?! Alex: He's doing something! Miles: Is it hurting you though? Alex: No, it just tickles! Miles: Well hold on! (Miles scans Alex's body until he finds Omega) Miles: Got it! (Miles grabs Omega and pulls him off of Alex where he reforms) Omega: Had enough? Alex: Please, never do that again. Mina: Omega! Omega: He called me immature! Mina: Well...I mean you did call him immature Alex. Alex: I didn't mean it like that! Miles: Come on guys calm down. He's only a baby. Alex: Alright alright. Omega: That's what I thought! Mina: Don't be so aggressive Omega. Omega: I was just kidding. Mina: Jeez I really don't remember having to scold you like this when you a baby before. Oh well. Hey let's go get the kids and play a game huh? Omega: Oh you mean the game we normally play? Mina: Yeah. Let's go. (The two leave as Alex and Miles stare confused) Alex: What are they talking about? Miles: I think it's that game where he hunts her down or something. Alex: Ah. I think I might start calling that game "Hunter and Prey". Miles: Ha. I get it. Still weird game for them to play. Alex: Hey Mina seems to like it, even though to my understanding she's lost each time. Miles: I feel like Mina may have purposely lost some of those. Alex: Hey, makes the kids feel happy. Miles: True. (Pearl and Zulu suddenly run downstairs) Pearl: Hey, can we sit here? Alex: Why? Pearl: It's for our game. We're gonna become you and blend in. (Pearl morphs into a clone of Alex) Zulu: Miles, give me some blood. Miles: What? Zulu: I need it to disguise myself so hurry! (Miles sticks his arm out as Zulu cuts it with his arm before morphing into a clone of Miles) Zulu: Now go hide. Alex: You got it. (Alex and Miles go hide as Pearl and Zulu sit looking like Miles and Alex. As they sit and wait, Mina returns, looking around carefully) Mina: Hmm... Where could he have gone...? Zulu: What are you looking for? Mina: Pearl and Zulu. Pearl: Oh. Mina: You seen them? Zulu: Not at all. Pearl: I think they're still upstairs. Mina: Well I just checked upstairs and it's completely empty. I need to hurry before their dad finds me. (Zulu and Pearl spot Omega and Foxtrot hanging from the ceiling telling them to be quiet) Pearl: Oh, well I don't know then. Zulu: We haven't seen them. Mina: Hmm... I'll check the kitchen. (Mina leaves the room as Omega and Foxtrot watch. They spot Charlie just waiting in a hiding spot) Omega: Alright, when she walks in you guys will pounce and restrain her. Zulu: Then what are you doing? Omega: Let's just say there's gonna be a shift in her perspective. Charlie: That was an awful analogy but okay. (As the 5 Targhul prepare for their attack, a portal near the warehouse opens. Out steps Scott) Scott:... The Defenders.... This time... There will be no escape. Frosty: I shall scout the place out. (Frosty moves ahead as Soyu stays behind, obviously conflicted about something) Scott: Why do you look so anxious? Jirosoyu: I'm connected to you Scott. Scott: So? Jirosoyu: I know you don't wanna do this. Scott: What are you talking about!? Of course I want to do this! I- Jirosoyu: No. That "King" personality of yours wants to do it. Scott: He and me are the same! Jirosoyu: Are you? The King hates the heroes and your brother. But not you. Scott:...... Jirosoyu: You know you don't want this. Scott: Just shut up and do what I tell you! Jirosoyu: *Sigh* Very well... But you should know: I still regret what you had me do to your brother. Scott: I don't care. (As Scott moves forward it returns to Mina who's returning from the kitchen) Mina: Okay not in there... He's always so good at hiding. (Mina goes to walk out when she's stopped by a disguised Zulu) Mina: Oh Miles! You scared me. Zulu: This'll be better for you if you just calm down and let us do our job. Mina: What? (Zulu's eyes become grey as he smiles) Mina:..... Zulu??? Pearl: Yep. And me. Pearl. Mina: Wait you both can- (Zulu and Pearl turn back to normal and pounce Mina as they pin her arms) Zulu: NOW! (Omega drops down from the ceiling and crawls over to Mina) Omega: Thought you could outsmart us? Mina: Jeez first the clones now your kids??? Omega: Yep. And we are well formed team. Mina: Well I guess you beat me again Omega. Omega: Ooooh I'm not done yet. Mina: Huh? What do you mean? You got me, so you won. Omega: Not until you experience a shift in behavior. Mina: A shift in.... No. Omega don't! (Charlie and Foxtrot appear, rush over and pin Mina's legs as Omega bonds with Mina) Mina: Omega please! Don't- *Starts to feel the shift and starts to laugh* PLEASE STOP! Charlie: Better than my pheromones. Zulu: How long will this last is the question. Foxtrot: Keeps us distracted! (Alex and Miles walk out) Alex: Yo what's with all the- (Miles and Alex stare at the kids as Mina writhes on the floor) Zulu: Hey. Mina: GUYS!! HELP MEHEHE! Miles: You know, I just heard Erin calling me. Alex: Yeah same. Miles: We're coming! Pearl: Bye! Charlie: Have fun up there! Mina: NO!! Miles: Sorry man, sounds really important. Alex: You have fun with them though. (Alex and Miles leave Mina behind with Omega and the kids) Mina: ALEX!! MILES HAHA! OMEGA PLEASE STOP!! (Omega's hand bursts from Mina's chest as he crawls out) Omega: You admit that you can't win right? Mina: YES! Omega: Hmm I don't know. What do you kids think? Pearl: Hmmm.... Charlie: Well... Mina: Omega please I admit I can't beat you! Please no more torture! Also... Its a little weird for you to pop out of my chest like that... Omega: Huh? Why? Zulu: Dad....Where do you attach yourself when you bond in that form? Omega: Usually around the stomach or spine. What, I can't do a little pop culture reference every once and awhile? Charlie: I mean it's pretty weird. Omega: I'm blind when I bond to a host, it's okay. Foxtrot: Still though... Omega: Hey, it's not like I do anything while I'm in here. Charlie: If you say so. Omega: You guys talk to me like I'm a predator. I'm a symbiotic parasite, same as you. Zulu: Okay we get it. Omega: Okay then. (Zulu suddenly senses a strange presence with his Spidey Sense as he stands up) Pearl: Zulu? Charlie: Bro you good? Zulu: I feel something... I think- (Suddenly a fist punches the wall knocking it down, showing Frosty) Mina: *Gasp* Frosty: Well well. Look what we have here? (Scott sets in the Warehouse) Scott: Huh, cute place you got here. Charlie: Oh great it's Scott. (The other Defenders arrive) Alex: I told you I sensed something familiar! Scott: Didn't think I'd come home huh? Uraraka: What are you doing here? Scott: Can't an old friend ever come around to visit? Miles: Not when it's you. Scott: Well you're not very cheerful Miles. Daddy not approve of your little Spider gig? Miles: Yeah I'm gonna break his neck. Scott: Sorry to say, but you're gonna find that a bit hard with Frosty around. Alex: Oh no. Scott: That's right, try to hit me and one of your team dies right here and now. But who that person is will be yours to discover. Erin: Who could Scott have- … ! *Looks at Mina Omega and his kids* Frosty had to get one of them! Mina: Huh?? Jack: They we're the only ones in the room so it had to be them! Scott: Are they? Would you like to find out? (Scott pulls a dagger from his pocket and holds it up to his stomach) Scott: Soyu, get ready. Jirosoyu:....Got it.... (Soyu prepares to heal Scott as he rams the dagger into his stomach. The heroes all stand unaffected before they see Charlie beginning to cough up blood) Mina: Charlie! (Jirosoyu heals Scott as Charlie falls to the ground in pain) Scott: Looks like we figured it out! Uraraka: *Gasp and goes up to Charlie* Charlie are you okay!? Charlie: That.... Hurt.... Alex: Hang on I'll get him out! Scott: Oh no you don't!! (Jirosoyo throws some punches that heroes all dodge) Alex: Guys! Keep Scott of my back while I get Frosty out! Ian Kiro! help heal any damage to Charlie! Kiro: Got it! Ian: We're on it man! (The heroes go after Jirosoyu and Scott) Alex: Scott you've gone too far this time! Momo: You're really gonna attack a child? Scott: What can I say? I'm just too good at this game. Alex: Soyu, how can you be okay with this? Jirosoyu: I'm sorry, but it's his orders and I can't disobey. Erin: Jiro... I still can't believe what you did to Leo... Jirosoyu:..... Alex: Well it doesn't matter. Once I get Frosty out of Charlie you can't- Scott: Ah but he is still there? Alex: Huh?? Scott: Did you forget how close you all are? So at any moment I chose, Frosty can just jump out of one person aaaaaaaaaand…. *Takes his knife and stabs his hand* Bakugo: GAAAH!! WHAT THE HELL!!? *Sees his hand bleeding* Alex: The hell??? Scott: Try me assholes! Hit me and your teammates feel what I feel! Zulu: He's swapping Frosty's hosts! Erin: Since when could he do that?! Scott: For a long time kid! (Scott rams his dagger into his leg as Izuku falls in pain) Alex: Jesus! Scott: I can do this for as long as I want! Alex: Shit! Unless I can figure out who he's in, AND keep there long enough for me to attack him, I can't stop Frosty like before! (Alex then uses his powers to pinpoint Frosty's location as he is seen phasing into Erin) Alex: NO you don't! (Alex grabs Frosty with his powers as he begins to pull him free into the open) Frosty: WHAT?! Scott: HOW?! YOU- (As Alex tries to pull Frosty out, Erin fires an ice blast as Scott, freezing him) Jirosoyu: Scott! Erin: Don't you dare try to help him! Alex: I'm ending this right now! Frosty: I think you can kill me?! I'm a Spirit! Nothing in this world can kill me! (Alex glares before he snaps Frosty's neck, causing him to disintegrate) Alex: Don't brag. (Scott suddenly breaks free from the ice) Scott: That's it! I'm gonna end this once and for a- (Scott suddenly stumbles back as he grabs his head in pain) Mina: Is he okay? Alex: Something's happening. (Scott struggles for a bit before he stops. He looks up at the heroes confused) Scott: Huh...? What...What's happening? Alex: Scott? Scott: What's going on here...? Where's Leo? Erin: Scott.... Don't you remember what you did? Scott: What I... Did? What are you talking about, I don't understand? Alex: Scott..... Leo and your mother. They're dead. Scott: !! What?! Jiro what are they- ……. *Starts to shake* What... What did I do....? Jirosoyu: That Frosty Spirit Scott...It corrupted you. Scott: What did he make me do!? Jirosoyu: You killed them both in cold blood. Scott: No...No I couldn't have...! You're lying! Jirosoyu: You made me blow them apart Scott. Scott: *Grabs his head* No... NO NO NO NO!!! Alex: Scott... Erin: It wasn't your fault. Scott: Why...Why did you let me do it? Jirosoyu: I tried. He had more dominion over you man. (Scott looks over at the heroes) Scott: So...Is this how I'm gonna live my life now? A killer? Alex: No. We can help you man. Scott: Help me? Just like you helped Leo when I killed him? No man...I'm not doing that again. Uraraka: Scott. Scott: I just...I need some time to think. Is Leo's room still open? Alex: Go on down man. Scott: Thanks... (Soyu phases back into Scott's body as he goes down to Leo's room and closes the door) Erin: Well, we did it. Miles: But at what cost though? Alex: He'll be alright. We can help him through this. Miles: Hopefully. He's got a lot on his mind right now. Uraraka: He did murder his family you know. Alex: I know guys, I know. Mina: At least it's over now. (Omega pops his head out of Mina's shoulder) Omega: Is it safe now? Mina: Yeah... Its safe... Omega: Good... Charlie are you all right? Charlie: Yeah I'll be fine.. (Charlie's wounds are seen regenerating) Charlie: Can't keep me down forever. Zulu: Do you think he'll be alright? Omega: He will Zulu. Eventually. Pearl: So uhhh....Now what? (The heroes all look at each other) Alex: I mean... Erin: I guess we just chill for now. And wait till Scott is ready to talk I guess. Alex: Well we can take comfort in one thing: The Puppetmaster now has one less ally. Miles: That's true. But who knows what he's planning right now. Alex: Whatever it is, he's probably gonna wait to release it. Miles: I guess. Omega: Well I'm going back to sleep. Zulu: Alright. Pearl: See you later dad. (Omega bonds with Mina as he vanishes from sight) Alex: So Miles, you wanna go fix up your suit? Miles: Oh yeah sure. It's safer than being around Omega and his kids right now. Zulu: Hey we're not that bad. Alex: I'd rather not have your dad attach to me again though. Miles: Let's just back away slowly and maybe they won't see us. (Alex and Miles back away before they run off to Miles' room as Omega pops his head out) Omega: I don't see what's wrong with it. Pearl: They'll get used to you eventually. Mina: It really doesn't take much. Omega: Oh they'll get used to me alright. Erin: What do you mean? Omega: I got another clone attached to Alex. Annnnnnd.... (Alex and Miles come out as Alex struggles to pull Omega's clone free) Alex: IT'S TRYING TO NIBBLE ME AGAIN!! Miles: COME ON OMEGA!! Omega: It was just a prank man. Alex: SOMEONE PULL IT OFF! Miles: HOLD ON! (Miles goes to grab Omega's clone before it gets underneath Alex's shirt) Miles: Oh crap. Alex: What, what is it?! Miles: Don't freak out. I'm gonna try and remove it. Alex: Just hurry before he starts shifting. Miles: You need to calm down man. Omega: Never know when it'll move. Miles: Gee, thanks for that Omega. (Alex lifts his shirt up as Miles spots a large pulsating mass attached to Alex's stomach) Miles: Jeez Mina, you let this stuff attach to you? That's disgusting. Mina: He's still cute! Alex: Not in this form. Omega: I heard that! Miles: Okay.... Ready..... And..... *Grabs the blob* Ooooh that doesn't feel right.... Alex: Just pull him free already! Miles: Alright, here we go. (Miles tugs at the goo which sticks tight) Miles: Jeez his clone's on there tight! Alex: Well cut it free if you have to! I don't want him shifting! Miles: I'm trying you wuss! Omega: *whispers* Mina, should I make the clone shift? Mina: *whispers* Do it. Miles: Alright, now hold still. I'm gonna try and grab it again. (Miles sees the blob start to pulsate more) Miles: The hell? Alex: What? Miles: It's doing something! (Alex suddenly grabs the blob and stumbles back giggling) Miles: Omega you douche. Alex: HAHAHAHA MAKE IT STOP!! MAKE IT STOOOOP HAHA!! (The whole group laughs over what's happening. Near by, Scott is seen watching though the crack of the door. He sighs in sadness and closes the door. The heroes defeated one crisis. But their journey isn't over yet....) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts